Almost any manual labor task or job requires the use of some type of tool. In fact, for almost all craftsmen and apprentice, tools are a means to an end, and as such, are essential to properly perform the desired tasks. However, one tool is typically not sufficient. To the contrary, electricians, mechanics, carpenters, and the like are well known for having a multitude of tools to ensure that any task within their respective trade can be properly performed. As a result, a plurality of toolboxes and tool cases for carrying these tools have been invented. In addition to the need for carrying tools, many craftsmen and apprentice work in remote or temporary locations that do not have adequate facilities for maintaining cold food and beverages. In other words, many work environments lack adequate refrigeration to keep and temporarily store food and beverages. As a result, many workmen dangerously risk ingestion of spoiled food or severely limit their choices to selections not requiring refrigeration.
In an attempt to overcome some of these problems, workmen will typically carry a separate cooler/lunch box for the purpose of maintaining there food and beverages at a safe and enjoyable temperature. A variety of cooler arrangements have been purposed for this purpose. Examples of such attempts may be found by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,848 to Colevas, U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,572 to Blodgett, U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,678 to Kalb, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,081 to Aldridge et al. However, these devices do not solve the problems at issue; that is, having to carry both a toolbox and a lunch box/cooler to a worksite and, thus, requiring the use of both hands, thereby limiting the ability to carry other necessary items.
It is readily apparent that a new and improved toolbox/cooler combination is needed that is capable of holding a multitude of tools, preserving perishable foods, and keeping chilled cold food and beverages. It is, therefore, to the provision of such an improvement that the present invention is directed.